From the Darkness
by PikachutheFreak
Summary: I live in the darkness, a ghost among shadows, living in solitude. But the ground beneath me is shrinking and I need a clean slate. My time is ticking... Rated T for Violence R&R... Please do not critique too harshly
1. Chapter 1

**HEYO! I heardz ju liek Mudkipz. Have you heard of iTealblast and his stories? If you haven't you should go read them... good stories. If you could go check out my Youtube Channel (PikachutheFreak), it would help me out. I'm relatively new at the video making thing and get a fair amount of satisfaction out of it. Please critique my writing and videos... I only want to get better. R&R!**

I sat in in the dark, waiting for my target silently... waiting... checking the time, sharpening my knife.. anything to pass the time. This was what makes a killer or breaks him, patience. Not every killer is a badass assassin that can run by a target and take them out at a moment's notice. I could do that, but I preferred to stay lower on the wanted list. I took a final look at my target. She was pink, and in the photo, jumping around with eagerness. My mind couldn't even imagine who would want her dead, but that was irrelevant to my task.

"What are you doing in the dark? Come out silly!" a voice nearly shouted at me. I whipped around to find my target. She had a smile on her face. I stood frozen, mouth agape and unable to break the paralysis that had stunned me. I knew what I had to do... so I did it. She blinked for less than half a second and I threw my knife as hard as I could at her neck. With a sickening crunch of flesh, it cut open her throat and silenced her. She crumpled to the ground and I went to retrieve my knife when a small group emerged at the entrance to the alley.

This little job had been a couple of firsts for me. First time a victim had caught me off guard, first time anyone had ever caught me red-handed, but I wasn't going to get caught. I lunged for my knife, now crimson red and yanked it out of the pink pony's neck. However, I hadn't assessed my eye witnesses. They were in better physical condition than I had previously imagined. One of them, a pegasus, stood out from the other four. She reached me mere moments after I had managed to pull out my knife. She knocked away my knife and sent a jab into my rib cage. Clearly, this pony had taken some form of martial arts. I could only tell by the coordination of her forelegs, which were fast, but not nearly as fast as mine.

Sometime in the middle of the fight, I could hear the pegasus' group cheering her on, as well as tending to their doomed and bleeding friend. I also realized how lucky I was to be in the dark, so they couldn't see my face. I had thought too soon. My opponent jumped back to avoid the intense ray of light that had broken the darkness. It lit up the entire alley and exposed my identity to the five remaining adversaries. I acted fast and whipped down my slightly spiked mane, covering most of my face. This had been my cover plan for situations where I had gotten caught.

"Stay where you are!" one of the ponies shouted at me. It was cleary female and was slightly shaky. I kept my mane draped over my face. There was the faint sound of hooves clopping against the pavement and I could see the shadow moving towards me.

"Who are you?" she asked me. This voice was different from the first and had a more... refined accent to it. I felt my mane being moved and I snapped away, trying to prolong my ghost status, "I will figure out who you are..." I kept silent and began to unfurl my wings. However, I kept them close to my body to avoid suspicion of escape. I could feel the pony, which I could tell was a solid ivory color, coming around to lift my mane again, so I decided that one person seeing my face wasn't life threatening. I felt her lift my mane again and finally, I had seen another face.

Her mane was a deep purple and curled within inches of her life. Her eyes sparkled with wonder and matched the sky in color. For a second she mezmerized me and pulled my mind out of the situation at hoof. But I snapped out of it and squatted to launch myself out of the alley.

"STOP!" I didn't listen. My mind was in full flight mode. It was escape or be caught, and I had quite the rep. I released the pressure accumulated in the my thighs and rocketed out of the alley and into the night sky. The air was crisp and sharp in my lungs. It couldn't have been a better time to train for flying in extreme conditions, except this wasn't training, this was the real deal. I risked a glance back hoping that my pursuers had given up, which they had. I sighed in relief and slowed down.

Now was probably a good time for a nap, maybe even a full night of rest. I scanned the outskirts of town for my dinky wooden hut. I spotted it, covered in a blanket of flawless white snow. I began to descend, still stricken by the recent turn of events. I calmly walked up to the door and came up to my beaten wooden desk. I dumped the contents of my bag, which was a few protein bars and the knife that I had chosen. I hung it up, after all, in every deal I made, DNA was the primary source of proof to my employer. I walked into my trophy room, where I kept hundreds of knives, each with a unique victim's blood on it. It didn't help me to sleep better at night, but it was my only source of investment. I climbed into my cot and let myself drift off, ready to collect my reward tomorrow.

**-.- Don't judge me too harshly! I have a concussion and wrote this with 1/2 the brainpower that I normally have! Please review and subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO Wassup! I am very glad to be writing again. Please go check my Youtube channel. I am a complete noob at this video making thing but I a completely up for suggestions, in my stories and videos. I am working on my own Minecraft Server and helped set up my friend's. It isn't 24/7 but it is a work in progress. Just a note, this unnamed character looks exactly like Shadowbolt... down to every detail. I really apreciate any feedback, thanks! R&R!**

A full night's sleep, that was a shocker. A full night's sleep was something I hadn't gotten in months. Most of the time, it was a two hour nap, because of this, that or the other thing. Today was different, Rain Runner hadn't woken me up for a early training or any of that bullshit. I got to wake up on my own, not because of some crazy incident or a deadline, just because I wanted to. I swung my legs over the edge of the cot, ready to start the day. I got up and stretched, letting most of my stress out in the process.

Before I continued, I made a quick checklist for the day. I had to go and collect my reward for killing my target and then head into town to grab some fresh produce... gotta stay on the healthy side. I tapped Rain Runner, my "apprentice" (little brother), expecting him to be ready on a dime, as he usually was. However, he seemed to be on my schedule... relaxed. Eventually I gave up waking him up nicely and slapped him across his face.

"Yo!" he shouted out, "What the hell!" I chuckled lightly beginning to walk out of the shabby old shed I called home.

"You do know that you will have to speak to me eventually..." he prodded. This had been something I had sworn myself to. I was to never speak... ever. I knew he was right: I would have to speak eventually. "A 300 killstreak doesn't look very good in court" is what he always told me. He actually thought that if I was caught, I might get out. He still had a lot to learn, but he was coming along nicely.

I picked up the blade covered in my latest victim's blood. Apparently, her name was Pinkie Pie, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cake who owned a bakery on Sugarcube Corner. Her bounty wasn't worth much, but I accepted it anyway: guy's gotta eat.

I led Rain Runner down to my knife throwing range, a place riddled with thin gashes all over the place. I pulled out a pen and paper and wrote him a note telling him to practice until I returned. I grabbed the encrusted blade and my pack, making sure I had enough food to last me the entire trip. I then leapt with all my might up into a tree, beginning to pursue my reward.

X-X-X

"Who do you think he was?" I asked Rainbow Dash. I still hadn't taken into the fact that she was sound asleep in the chair she sat in. In fact, the only one still awake was Pinkie, whose breathing was labored and her neck was lathered up in a clean white cloth. The doctors told us that it had been miraculous that she had survived. They had also told me that he was a trained killer, as he had made a point to hit the main artery in Pinkie's neck so her death would be guaranteed. It most certainly would have, but her blood clotted at a rate that was almost, impossible.

A few ponies in some rather, expensive suits opened the door to our hospital room, snapping me back to reality. One, who was standing behind two others, glowed with authority and power. Naturally, I expected her to be dominant in this situation.

"Good..." she started and paused, looking down at her watch, "Morning Ms. Sparkle..." Her voice was rather deep, despite her small stature, "I was made aware that your friend Pinkie Pie was attacked by a well known assasin late last night..."

"Yes, she was..." I responded. She sat there, staring into my eyes. I couldn't figure out what she wanted, "Is there anything else I should tell you?"

"Do you know anyone who would want her dead?" she asked.

"Uhh..." I stuttered, thinking through any of Pinkie's enemies. Come to think of it, Pinkie didn't have any enemies except for anyone that was depressed or was just always in a shitty mood, "No, I do not believe so..." She nodded slowly, taking in my entire body language. It got to the point where I thought she was looking at me lustfully.

"Did anyone besides Pinkamina see the attacker?" she pressed agressively. I could tell her supply of questions was running low, but I had an answer.

"Yes... I-" I started, a yawn interrupting my words, "I think Rarity might have seen his face... would you like to speak to her?"

"That would be greatly appreciated... thank you Ms. Sparkle..." she thanked me.

"You're welcome..." I told her, getting up and walking over to Rarity. About a foot from her, I didn't step completely over a cord and fell on top of her, causing her to let out a sharp shriek. Soon enough, the whole room was up. It was almost noon, but we had all slept in to recover some of the sleep that we had lost last night.

"Seriously Twilight?" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily, "I do need my beauty sleep ya know..."

"Beauty sleep? My flank Rainbow Dash, you need more sleep than anything else!" Rarity fired back.

"Oh rea..."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at both of them, "This investigator needs to speak with you Rarity, then you two can go about your bitching..." My nerves were fried, completely. And Rainbow Dash and Rarity decided it would be a good idea to strum them.

"Chill out Twilight..." Rainbow Dash tssked at me, "It isn't a good thing to curse ya know..." I was about to erupt in an explosion of fury, but I held back my wrath.

"Go ahead Rarity..." I gestured to the investigator.

"Alright," she complied, finally rising, "If you insist..."

X-X-X

I leapt through the forest, the faint noises of birds chirping and a nearby stream were faint in the background. However, my breathing and the impact I made with each tree were heard loud and clear. The designated meeting spot was only a few hundred feet away. I could see my employer in the small clearing. I vented my breathing and calmed my mind, regaining my full consciousness of my surroundings. I stopped a tree short of the clearing, checking for any suspicious activity around it. I didn't see any and decided to pull my murder weapon from its sheath.

"You do know I can see you hotshot..." my employer called to me. I stopped gazing at my blade and released myself from my perch, dropping into a free fall until I hit the forest floor. I bent into a roll and dove out of it into the clearing, "Damn... you know how to make an entrance..." I silently stared at him and handed him the blade. He examined it carefully and pulled out some sort of device. I assumed it was a DNA analyzer as he scanned the blade with it. There was a small ding and he smiled at me, throwing a sack of gold coins.

"Thanks..." he told me.

"No problem... Shadowbolt..."

**SHHITTT NEGRO! Anywho R&R! If none of you have read my other stories, Shadowbolt is my OC who is in them. Also, thanks for iTealblast for letting me use his OC, Rain Runner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goddammit... writing these stories is hard work! I am finally doing decent in school when I don't write... but I am depressed. When I do write and do other stuff... I have shitty grades... fml... R&R and PLEASE go check out my Youtube... I am really working hard to make my stuff good. :D**

I wondered why I had never heard about this unamed killer before, not even in the news. To stay off the map as a murderer in Equestria is nearly impossible, as there are very few, so it's like having a giant red dot on your back.

Maybe twenty minutes after those shady ponies left, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Celestia accompanied by two of the Royal Guard.

"Hello Celestia... what exactly are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I thought it would be to visit and make sure Pinkie Pie was alright," she responded, "And give you a little more information on your assailant..." She had my attention with the word assailant.

"So... do you have any idea on who it was?"

"Well according to what Rainbow Dash and Rarity gave to the agents, that was a rogue X413A experiment..."

"What in Equestria is that?" I prodded, intrigued, hoping that i could pursue this and shed some light on this.

"It is a line of ponies... born, raised, and trained killers." she told me, "They are like super soilders that are incredibly strong and only hoof-picked from a large pool of possible applicants."

"Why did Equestria create them?"

"During times of mass conflict, such as during our several Civil Wars, we could use these X413A experiments to wreak havoc on one side,"

"But don't they have a conscience? Just like any other pony?"

"No... they are trained like that for a reason... so that they never betray their creators...

"Well this... X413A experiment seemed to have a conscience... he was extremely conscious of showing his face..." I retorted, "And IF he was so powerful... why didn't he attack all of us and kill us all?"

"That I cannot explain to you..." she cut me off calmly, "I'll keep you informed on our investigation..." She then proceeded to walk out. I still had hundreds of questions that I needed to answer and probably wouldn't sleep until I they were.

"Girls?" I called to my friends, all of which were still awake(minus Pinkie Pie...), "we are going to find this individual..."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rainbow Dash commented lazily.

"Dash... whenever you've had to clear up the weather around the forest South of Downtown Ponyville, have you seen any types of suitable living structures?"

"Uhh..." she thought, "I think I saw a little wooden hut in the trees... not entirely sure..."

"Then that's a good spot to start..."

X-X-X

I was walking away from Shadowbolt, a smile on my face. I always was in a giddy mood right after I got paid... who wasn't? I turned back to look at Shadow, who was on his cell. He was clearly talking to one of his goons. I couldn't make out what he was saying, as the sound waves were being distorted as I walked away. However, I did hear a clear, "Alright, I'll get him...". My heart froze but I continued walking, fearing death would only be a step away.

"Hey," he called to me. I stopped in my tracks, careful to not make any sudden movements, "I just got word that Pinkie Pie was admitted to the Ponyville Hospital and reached a stable state... that isn't what the deal entitled..." I turned and let one of my eyes out from under my mane and pierce his own stare.

"I'll get it done..." I muttered, throwing back the hemp sack filled with bits. It caught on a sharpened rock and ripped open, sending its contents clinging and clanging all over the ground. He stared at me shocked and I chuckled, "Have fun... and check the news tomorrow..." I took to the air, savoring the look on his face. I prefered not to speak, but not speaking allows you to shut anyone down at a moment's notice. I decided to go drop off a couple of bits that I had pried out of the bag while I was walking away and stash it in my safe high in the mountains. However, as I made my way up, I could see that the peak was blotted out in an intense blizzard. I disregarded it and made a beeline for the cave my safe was stashed in. Despite the howling winds, I made it there safely and deposited my goodies.

"I guess I could wait to go back to the hut," I thought to myself. I grabbed a blanket from within the safe and settled in for another nap.

X-X-X

"Hey Twilight!" Rainbow Dash called to me from above, "I see it... oh never mind... just another boulder..."

We had decided to investigate immediately as we had our "experiment" on the run. After all, why stop now when we had the advantage. However, I knew this would lead to disaster and was not the smartest way to think. Something kept telling me that we were being watched as we walked through the forest. We looked like a colorful parade against a green backdrop. After all, it was early spring and all the trees and plants were a shade of almost sickly green, nearly artificial. As we continued through the terrain, my feeling of insecurity rose the farther we walked and the further we were from the tall buildings of downtown Ponyville.

Then, I noticed a disturbance in the trees above. Not like a large bird leaving a perch but more like a larger predator hunting. I only saw a flash of the creature, but it couldn't have been much larger than any of us.

"Calm yourself Twilight..." I whispered to myself, "Just stayed up a little too long and need a good night's rest..." That seemed to relieve a bit of my stress and I caught up with the rest of the group. We continued on through the dark and dank forest, hoping for a sign that we would luck out and find what we came here looking for.

X-X-X

I knew it was a stupid I idea to follow that pink ponies friends around, but X wanted me to do it. He said it would help out my training, and I would do ANYTHING to reach his level of , still being a little shaky on my skill set, I had caused a disturbance in my surroundings. I knew while I was leaping from tree to tree, one of the two unicorns in the group had looked into the trees, one that I had not passed through so smoothly. I was lucky I had decided to leave it quickly, or surely she would have seen me.

I continued on my path back to the hut, making sure that they would veer off and cut off their lead. I was getting tired from jumping from tree to tree so I made an extra effort to get ahead and stop on a large branch, waiting for them to catch up. I was looking at all of them, surveying their group and cutie marks. X said that it was always good to learn your opponents and their strengths and weaknesses, so before you fight them, you already have a target.

My eyes passed over the cyan colored pegasus and I inspected her carefully, checking her physical state and cutie mark. She seemed to be in the best physical condition, as she was still talking to the rest of the group lively, which in contrast, was looking a little worn out. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt. I could only imagine that it had to do with something related to speed. X once told me you could tell what someone's present emotion was by looking into their eyes, so that's where I went next. They were an almost unreal magenta and sparkled with competitiveness and heated passion. For what, I do not know, but clearly she was passionate.

Then those eyes met my observatory glare, and forced me to freeze, hoping that she had not seen me. My fears were confirmed as she called to her pack and began to hover a few feet off the ground. I prayed and prayed that she would not fly this way, but my prayers were not answered and she slowly and cautiously flew towards me. I didn't have a backup plan and still had not been able to unlock my stiff wings. X always told me that if all else fails, drop it all and bail... and that was the path I had decided to take. I dove out of my perch, letting my wings out to their full extent and began to rocket home as fast as I could. I could hear her angry shouts telling me to stop, but nothing could pull me out of panic mode. I approached the clearing of my little hut and landed. I sprinted to the front to the door and flung it open, just in time to be tackled by the cyan pony. I did my best to land on top, but I had started too late and her full weight punished my chest.

Her hypnotizing eyes glared into mine and I found myself actually attracted to her, just like any other teen would. I could feel my cheeks heating up and suddenly, her face lit up into a bright red too.

"Hehe..." I stammered, trying to not sound like an idiot, but recovering at this point was pointless. It got even more awkward when her little crew followed in.

"Rainbow Dash..." the purple unicorn asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hehe... um..." she stammered, getting off of me, "Funny story..." She stopped at the sound of a thud outside, "What was that?

"Rain?" X called from outside, "Why are these ponies here?"

...Fuck...

**Well there you go, give me some feedback!**


End file.
